This Way About Her
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "But he has to get over this spell she has on him, so he can still be in her life. Because he loves her." Lucas/Hanna. Mentions of Caleb/Hanna. Oneshot.


Lucas Gottesman sees them sometimes. Mostly at school, talking to each other briefly before going their separate ways. He can't help but feel very déjà vu about the whole thing, because months ago, that would've been them.

Every time he thinks that, he feels his heart sink. He loves the blond girl talking to the new guy. He loves her so much, it hurts. He wishes he didn't, though. Everything would be easier if he could just hate her like he hated Alison. But Hanna isn't Alison. Hanna is Hanna and she is amazing. He just wishes he could stop seeing her like that.

He goes to class and pays as much attention as he can before going back into the halls to go to lunch. He's sitting at his table with some of his friends when he sees them. Hanna and Caleb, walking into lunch talking and laughing. He feels his heart rip in two. He wants nothing more than to go over and apologize to her for being such a jerk at her welcome home party, but doesn't. He still stands by his statement: it's too hard to like her.

So, he watches. He sees how flirty Hanna gets and how Caleb is flirting back. He has to look away. He knows he shouldn't feel this way. He needs to be getting over her, like all his friends say. He knows it. He just doesn't know how to. He's liked Hanna for awhile. He doesn't know if he can stop it.

He's walking out of school one day, looking at his feet when he runs into someone. A blond haired someone. Someone he hasn't been able to get out of his mind for months now. "God, Hanna, I'm sorry." He says, helping her up.

"So we're on speaking terms again?" She asks, icily as she takes his hand and gets up. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

He shakes his head. "No, it's never been like that. I just…" He trails off. How does he describe what he's been feeling toward the blond girl all this time? "Getting rejected for Sean sucked, okay? I needed time. And then what was up with the dance? You were dancing with me and then you just left. I didn't know what to think."

Hanna looks down. "I'm sorry about that. I did like dancing with you. And I've missed hanging out. You were a really good friend, Lucas. And I'm sorry I haven't exactly been a great one. Friends?" She asks, hope full in her voice.

And, just like that, she has him all over again. She doesn't ever even need to try. It just comes naturally for her.

He takes a deep breath and exhales before nodding. "Yeah, friends."

And so, it begins like that. They're friends and he's doing a good job of hiding his feelings for the beautiful popular girl. That is, until that night happens.

He's studying for a French test when his phone starts ringing. He sees the Caller ID and smiles before answering. "Hey, Hanna. What's up?" He can feel his heart pounding, but tries to ignore it.

"Lucas! Hey! I'm so glad you picked up. I have something to tell you. Caleb and I kissed!" She sounds so happy and excited and it makes his heart crumble into a million tiny pieces.

"Wh-what?" He asks, softly, hoping -praying- that he heard her wrong.

"Caleb and I… we were in my kitchen and we were talking and then we kissed. And it felt so good, Lucas, so, SO good. It makes me feel great that I can actually move on from Sean now. And Caleb's great. You wouldn't think that by looking at him, but once you get to know him…"

"That's… great, Hanna. I hope you two are happy together." He says, flatly, but with a note of hurt in his voice.

"Lucas, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy for me? I'm FINALLY getting over my feelings for Sean.""I know. And that's great. It just sucks to know that I'm always your last pick for everything. Even after you and Sean broke up."

"Lucas… I…" She trails off. "I'm sorry. But we're friends, like you said, remember? You agreed to being friends. I thought that if you still liked me you could handle it, because you wanted to be friends."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you and Caleb would get together so quickly. And what makes this worse is you _know_ how I feel about you, Hanna. You know and you're telling me about the guy you like that you kissed. Does that seem fair to you?" He asks and the line is silent on the other end. "You know what? Forget it. I have homework to do. I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Hanna." He says and hangs up.

He looks at his papers and knows he handled that the wrong way, but he's too hurt to care. He loves that girl. So much, he thinks he'll burst with all of his love for her. And she knows it and she uses it to her advantage. He just wants it to go away. He wants this stupid feeling of love to go away so he can hang out with Hanna again.

But that's the thing about Hanna, once you liked her, you couldn't stop. She just has this air about her that draws people in. And then they never want to leave. She has this way of making you feel so special and important and like she really likes and needs you. It's a very addictive thing.

But Lucas has to break out of it. It's not good for him and it's destroying any chance of him being able to be in Hanna's life at all. He has to fight against it or else he might never have the blond girl in his life. After all, who would continually give someone chances when they don't deserve it because they hurt you? Lucas wouldn't. And he doubt Hanna would keep giving him chances. But he has to break free of this spell Hanna has him under so he can stay in her life.

Because he loves her.

_Fin_

**I SO don't like the ending of this. Or really the whole thing. But I had to write SOMETHING Lucas/Hanna related, as I still LOVE them together. Although I WILL admit that Caleb and Hanna are pretty cute. But Lucas and Hanna will always be my number one. OH! And I'm gonna write another oneshot with Lucas and a **_**PLL **_**character. Any guess on who? (Hint: It's NOT Hanna). Anyways, let me know what you guys thought okay? Thanks. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** if I did, we would've seen Lucas again by now.**


End file.
